Lost!
by Chris Atola
Summary: Original characters John and Elena end up on Mobius with no idea where they are. Eventually they make a startling discovery. DEAD FIC
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters, would I really be writing fanfics? No, I wouldn't be here; I'd be helping my parents with their bills! So: I don't own anything but John and Elena, as well as the story.  
  
Author's notes: If I make mistakes in info or if the characters are off, it's not entirely my fault. I only ever watched one episode of SU, and that was on holiday in England when I was twelve. The Sonic TV series (plural) never came to Finland, so the only way I know anything (besides from Sonic video games) is the stuff people put on the net, part of which is probably inaccurate. You'll notice, I'm British when it comes to speaking or writing English, so if you're American, my spelling may be a bit weird. It should't have any mistakes, though.  
  
And, yes, I'm the same Chris(tina) Atola who wrote Three Suns on Mobius on the Mobius Library site. I'm not sure when I'll get back to that, I've managed to get writer's block, and still haven't gotten rid of it. If I do make mistakes, I'd appreciate it if you corrected me in an e-mail, so that I don't go and repeat the mistake. Right, on with the story.  
  
Lost!  
  
Part 1  
  
Elena and John Ridge, fifteen-year-old twins, woke up in a long, dark alleyway. John helped his sister up and asked, "Where are we? This sure isn't home!" Elena, who was mute, signed back, "I don't know. It's not familiar, wherever it is."  
  
There was a loud crashing sound nearby. John looked around, saw no-one and said, "Come on, let's get out of here; I've got a bad feeling about this place." He took Elena's hand in his, and together they set off in (what they hoped was) the direction of the exit to the alleys.  
  
After a quarter of an hours walk, the twins came out in a wide street, which, by the looks of it, had once been busy with stalls on either side. Now, the street was dirty, and only a few hooded and cloaked figures walked quietly. One figures hood fell back, causing Elena to gasp silently. What they saw wasn't human... The figure they were looking at was a bipedal, purple-quilled hedgehog, about a metre and twenty centimetres tall.  
  
The twins took a nervous step back, not knowing whetherthe creature in front of them was friend or foe. John pushed Elena behind him, and asked,  
  
"Who are you, and where on Earth are we?"  
  
The hedgehog answered, in a decidedly feminine voice,  
  
"Who I am, is a long story. Where you are, is easy. You're in Robotropolis, once known as Mobotropolis."  
  
"Uh, which planet are we on?" asked John, getting even more nervous.  
  
"This is Mobius, where did you think it is?"  
  
"Earth, third planet of the Sol system."  
  
"You're a long way from home..." She was interrupted by a group of armed robots marching up the street. They were two metres tall, painted red. (  
  
Any guesses as to what they are?)  
  
"Those robots mean trouble. Follow me!" Elena tapped John's shoulder and signed, "I think she's trustworthy. Do as she says, let's go!" They ran off, following their guide.  
  
After a few minutes of running, they found themselves on the roof of a low building. When they stopped, Elena signed, "John, can you ask her to tell the long story she mentioned?" John nodded (in case youdidn't know, as far as I'm concerned, nodding means yes, shaking your head means no) and asked their guide,  
  
"My sister asked, what's the long story you mentioned?"  
  
(Now then, if you already know the story off by heart, you can skip ahead.)  
  
-"Alright. About fifteen years ago, I was queen of this kingdom. My brother- in-law, Charles, invented a machine capable of turning living tissue into machinery. He intended it for things like limb replacement. Unfortunately, an evil Overlander by the name of Ivo Robotnik stole the plans for the roboticiser and overthrew me. I was forced to leave my three children on people's doorsteps. I left my daughter, Sonia, on the doorstep of an aristocrat, my older son Manic on the doorstep of a commoner, and Maurice, widely known as Sonic, my youngest son, on the doorstep of a mountaineer. I gave all three special medallions - you'll se their use sooner or later.  
  
"When Sonic was five, Robotnik discovered that the mountaineers weren't paying their taxes and roboticized them. Charles found Sonic in the ruins of the house, and took him to a Freedom Fighter settlement. About a year ago, my children found each other and started openly opposing Robotnik. I've spent all this time in hiding, since there's a prophecy that when the time is right, my children and I will form the Council of Four and overthrow Robotnik. Until then, I cannot join my children."  
  
(No need to skip after this point, I think.)  
  
-"I guess I should introduce us. I'm John Ridge, this is my twin sister, Elena. As you've probably gathered, she's mute. But, hang on, you didn't explain one thing; what on Earth is an Overlander?"  
  
-"An Overlander looks like you two except with only four fingers, and they're generally shorter." John happened to glance down over the side of the building, and gave a start; a blue blur had just passed by the building. He looked back up at Aleena to see her smiling.  
  
"That. Was Sonic living up to his nickname. I think you'd be better off with the triplets, instead of wandering around here; you'd bet picked up by Robotnik's henchmen in no time. Just head over to the main street and wait. Sonic always takes that route at least once a day. You remember the way, don't you?"  
  
Elena nodded, and signed, "Let's go, John."  
  
After a few minutes walk, they were back on the street. The twins sat down on the doorstep of an abandoned house and waited. A minute later, Elena sat up bolt upright, listened intently, then signed,  
  
"I hear something coming! It sounds like something hovering above the ground! We'd better get out of sight till we know who or what it is."  
  
As their luck would have it, the next doorway down was deep enough for both to be out of sight. They hid in the doorway and waited.  
  
End part 1 


	2. Meetings

Disclaimer: As I said in the earlier part, the only things I own are John, Elena, their parents, the holodisc and the story. All the rest belong to their respective owners. Remember, I'm British, so my spelling may seem a bit strange if you're from some other country.  
  
Lost!  
  
Part 2  
  
In a few seconds, they saw it was some kind of van, which had been converted into a mobile home. John stuck his head out around the corner a bit too far, and was spotted by the driver. The van screeched to a halt.  
  
The door of the van opened and a green male hedgehog stepped out, soon followed by a pink female and a blue male who John recognised from earlier: Sonic. Elena moved right next to John and signed him to step forward.  
  
"Come on, John, say something!" However, before John could even open his mouth to speak, Sonic beat him to it, saying,  
  
"So, you're the Earthlings mum mentioned in her note."  
  
-"That's right, but it's human, not Earthling," answered John.  
  
-"She didn't mention how you got here, though. Care to tell?" asked Sonia.  
  
-"Not much to tell. We fell asleep on the orphanage grounds back on Earth, and woke up in that alley. No idea how, though," John replied.  
  
-"Well, I wouldn't mind staying here," signed Elena, "it sure beats the orphanage!" -  
  
"Pardon?" asked Manic.  
  
-"Elena commented on how she'd rather stay on Mobius than go back to the orphanage, and quite frankly, I agree."  
  
-"Orphanage?" asked Sonic.  
  
-"Yeah, our parents died a couple of years ago in a terrorist attack, on board an aeroplane... It's a long story, which I think would better to leave till later."  
  
-"Well, why don't we get in the van and go elsewhere? It would be safer than standing around here," suggested Sonia.  
  
-"Good idea," agreed Manic. The five of them got in the van and drove off. After a few minutes' drive, they arrived at the headquarters. John and Elena followed Sonic and Sonia, while Manic hid the van.  
  
They entered, and Sonia asked, "Now, would you mind telling your 'long story'?" -  
  
"Alright, but you might want to sit down, it's not a very pleasant story," John answered. All of them sat down. Manic came in a second later and sat down as well.  
  
"Two years ago, our parents went on a business trip to a country known as America, leaving Elena and I at home in Great Britain, the country we lived in. Our parents took an aeroplane to the American capital, Washington. From there, they took a connecting flight to New York, one of the major commercial cities. Unfortunately, terrorists working for a man named Osama bin Laden hijacked the plane and flew it, as well as another plane, into the twin towers of the World Trade Centre. Thousands of people were injured and killed, our parents among them. The president of America, George Bush, announced an all-out war on terrorism. Just before we ended up here, there was talk of war on a country suspected of being allied with bin Laden. We don't have any living relatives, so we got sent to an orphanage in London, the capital of Britain. Elena and I were in the orphanage grounds, and I guess we fell asleep. When we woke up, we were in that alley."  
  
As John finished the story, Elena sat upright and signed, "I hear someone at the door. They just dropped something heavy on the ground." John translated that to the triplets, and Sonic went to the door. He opened it and found two extremely bulky, heavy backpacks on the ground. "John," he called, "these yours?" John looked and answered, "Yeah, but how'd they get here? They were left in our room at the orphanage!" He picked both up and took them inside. As he put them down on the floor, a small disc fell out.  
  
"What's this?" Elena signed as she picked it up.  
  
-"It looks like a holodisc. We've got a player over there," answered Manic, having guessed what Elena was asking. He popped it in the player and turned it on.  
  
John and Elena looked at the hologram and jumped. They were looking at their parents! Their father's image began to speak.  
  
Next chapter: a surprising discovery, as well as a new family for John and Elena. 


	3. Startling discoveries

Disclaimer: As I said before, I only own John, Elena and their parents. Everything else belong to the companies that hold rights.  
  
Part 3  
  
What's gone before: John and Elena met the Sonic Underground and went with them to their headquarters. Once there John explained their story. Elena heard someone at the door, so Sonic went to investigate. He discovered John and Elena's backpacks. A holodisc fell out of one of the backpacks, which Manic decided to play. It turned out to be a recording of John and Elena's parents.  
  
Their father began to speak, "John, Elena, this is a recording explaining something we intended to tell you, before we found out we had that business trip. If you're watching this, it means you're on Mobius, and we're dead. We intended to tell you on your fifteenth birthday, but obviously we can't. What I'm about to tell you may come as a bit of a shock. Your mother and I were originally from Mobius. I am the younger brother of Queen Aleena, and would have inherited the throne if your mother and I hadn't stepped through a rift. We found yourselves on Earth, and in human form. So, of course, we had to adapt. We had married just prior to leaving Mobius, and your mother was expecting you. We changed our surname from Siili to Ridge. Soon after, your mother became pregnant with you. This recording was a failsafe, so that you could hear the truth if we were no longer there."  
  
As their father, Alan, stopped speaking, their mother, Joanne, spoke, "Darlings, keep in mind that you aren't entirely alone; Aleena's children are you cousins!"  
  
The recording ended, leaving behind five very surprised and shocked teenagers.  
  
"Cousins?!" everyone chorused. There was a ringing silence after that exclamation, which was eventually broken by John's bewildered "This day keeps getting weirder and weirder."  
  
To prove his point, he pulled out two medallions from is backpack, similar to those of their cousins. One had a detailed pan flute engraved on it, the other a recorder. After they were out of the backpack, the medallions lifted into the air, spun around in a wide circle and flew toward the twins; the pan flute to John and the recorder to Elena. Elena reached out to her medallion, touched it - and turned into a Mobian hedgehog with pale yellow quills and dark grey eyes.  
  
A second later, John followed suit, changing into a pale orange hedgehog with light grey eyes. Moments later, Elena sat down, stunned. "I think it might be a good idea for you to get some sleep, 'Lena."  
  
"Alright," signed Elena.  
  
"There's a couple of spare beds in there," suggested Sonia, pointing to a door off to the side. John nodded and led Elena into the spare room, holding her up, as she was still unsteady on her feet.  
  
"Night, 'Lena," John said and went back to join his cousins. They spent quite a while chatting and swapping childhood stories.  
  
Elena took out her pyjamas from her backpack and changed into it. She listened to John telling about an embarrassing accident during a birthday party, and thought, 'Finally we've got family, finally we've got a home.'  
  
All right, so I was running out of ideas... I'll need a bit of ideas for the next part, so do me a favour, won't you, and help me? 


End file.
